onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Vergo
|image = |jname = ヴェルゴ |rname = Verugo |ename = N/A |first = Chapter 671 |affiliation = Marines; G-5; Donquixote Doflamingo |occupation = Vice Admiral; Head of G-5; Pirate |jva = }} Vergo is a marine vice admiral and head of G-5 who appeared on Punk Hazard. Appearance Vergo is an average sized man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, he grew his facial hair horizontaly. On his cheek he grew it downwards with a pointed end. He also wears a knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stops just below his waist, where the coat has a plain design, with two dark pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wears a light colored shirt with a dark colored tie. He also had a piece of a partially-eaten hamburger attached to his left cheek when he was first introduced. Personality Through his short discussion with Trafalgar Law, Vergo proved himself to be a shrewd man due to his mistrust of Caesar Clown, having Monet placed on the island to monitor his actions. He can also come across as somewhat condescending, mocking Law's position by pretending to have some respect for the Shichibukai. Seeing himself as above the Shichibukai, Vergo quickly reminds Law of the difference in their power by beating him unconscious. He's also shown to be a person who demands respect from others, such as when he demanded that Law refer to him as Vergo-''san.'' Abilities and Powers While it is currently unclear what Vergo's abilities are, he has demonstrated the ability to quickly change the density of an object into something much harder, turning a bamboo stick he was holding into a blackened substance before striking Trafalgar Law with enough force to knock him unconscious. While using this ability, his hand and wrist also turn into the same blackened material. This ability is similar in appearance and effect to Monkey D. Luffy's Busoshoku: Koka, which uses Haki to harden parts of the body, turning them black. He also appears to be able to cause physical strain to someone, just by his presence, as seen when he made Law collapse and even cough up blood. Haki History Past Vergo met Law a long time ago. Years later, he assigned Monet to infiltrate Caesar Clown's organization on Punk Hazard, due to mistrusting the deranged scientist. Punk Hazard Arc During the scuffle between Caesar, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines, Vergo comes across Law just as the young man fell to the ground, suffering some kind of internal damage as he begins to cough up blood. Explaining that his mistrust of Caesar led him to placing Monet on the island, he mockingly compliments Law on his new position as a Shichibukai. Reminding Law in a condescending manner of how the "adults" will always find out his secrets, Law tries to attack Vergo, who then brutally beats him to the ground, knocking the Shichibukai unconscious. References de:Vergo Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:New World Characters